


TMNT

by Irongirl20



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irongirl20/pseuds/Irongirl20
Summary: Pictures and painting
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1




	2. leaveing my home after 14 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers last Day at her old home

The last bags and boxes were packed, she turned and took a look around. With tears in her eyes, she realized this was the last time she would see her room with the beautiful beach outside


	3. The first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The readers first night In new york

even after the long flight, the new smells the half cold weather Damn ... then that the hit her at she would never or in many years first see her old home again. For now, she would try to get the best out of it with her new room In this new cirty


End file.
